Hells Angels
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Draco and Pansy muggles? The muggle world can be a harsh enviroment for those not used to it. Join our intrepid heros as they discover this strange civilisation.
1. Chapter 1

_Diaclaimer: don't own. Wish I did._

_I just came up with this idea one day. Wouldn't it be interesting to see Draco Malfoy living as a muggle? I thought it would. So this is the story. It's going to be a long one._

_Review and let me know what you think._

_**Hells Angels**_

_There will always be light in the darkness_

_After all, there are Angels in Hell_

_Chapter 1_

The curtains around his bed rustled, Draco's eyes snapped open and his fingers tightened around his wand. He sought out the disturbance, remaining still. It was better to pretend he was still asleep, that way he had the opportunity of surprise. The curtains on his left side rustled again. He tensed.

"Draco?"

He let out the breath he had been holding and sat up, pulling the curtains open. "What is it Pansy?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She glanced behind her at the door and then to the four other beads in the room. "I can't stay in that room Draco, not surrounded by them, not on my own." She said, half in whispered panic.

Draco studied her for a moment before sliding over in the bed. With a grateful smile Pansy slid in beside him and pulled the curtains shut.

Draco muttered a silencing spell, he lay back down, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. She was sitting cross-legged, elbows on her knees, watching him. He reached out a hand and brushed some of her short black hair behind her ear.

"How are you?" he asked softly even though no one could hear them.

She smiled slightly. "I'm ok."

"You're not sick anymore?"

"No, it passed pretty quickly."

"Does anyone else know?"

She shook her head. "I've been very careful Draco. Don't worry about it." She smiled, lifting the quilt and getting under it, pressing up against Draco's bare chest.

He smiled briefly in return, slipping his arm around her, lying back down. "It's my job to worry about you Pansy. I don't want to give them a reason to step it up. If they turned up tomorrow…" he trailed off and sighed.

Pansy leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "I know love, but we've been careful, they won't be there. I mean, when was the last time your parents picked you up off the train?" she smiled softly.

He smiled wryly. "I know, I know, it's just a nagging feeling is all." He looked intently into her pretty green eyes. "We'll be ok, so long as we move fast when we get there." He kissed her softly and smiled; immensely glad she had come over. He had been lying awake most of the night going over the plan again and again, making sure he had it in minute detail. Mentally counting up the money they had saved for the past year. Hoping against hope he could pull it off and get Pansy out.

"Draco." Pansy whispered her breath light against his face.

"Hmm?" he asked, letting his long fingers trail through her hair.

"Sing to me. That muggle song." She said. Burying her face into his shoulder, knowing he wouldn't refuse her. Draco never refused her.

Draco smiled. He had heard the song a few years ago. He couldn't remember where. Somewhere close to Diagon Ally. His father had hustled him away from the evil muggle influences quickly. But part of the song had stuck with him, and it was, he thought, quite appropriate to what was going to happen tomorrow, in a way.

Very glad of the silencing spell he began to sing softly, feeling Pansy's arms slip round him as she smiled into his shoulder.

"_We gotta hold on, to what we got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We got each other, and that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot_

_O-o we're halfway there_

_O-o living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_O-o living on a prayer"_

He just kept repeating it until either Pansy or he had fallen asleep, he couldn't remember, maybe both. One hand resting on her abdomen.

_Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I forgot it on the last chapter, and I can't seem to get it to load up, so this counts for the first chapter as well. I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't._

_Thanks for reviewing, and I'll admit, it's a bit vague on what's going to happen so far. But it will make sense eventually. A word of warning though, this is going to be a long story. My updates will definitely not be as quick as right now, I'm still in the process of writing it out. If anyone's interested, I should be posting a Draco/Neville friendship fic soon, as well as a Draco/Hermione fic. Anybody else think I'm obsessed with Draco?_

_Read and Review everybody!_

_Chapter 2_

On the train the following day it wasn't unusual to find Draco and Pansy alone in a compartment, devoid of their usual entourage, they had travelled alone on the way home in sixth year, just new to the whole 'relationship' thing, neither wanting the other Slytherians hanging round, it was also the first time they had ever spoken of their loyalties in the war.

Over the summer they continued their relationship, making plans. The other Slytherians had left them to their own devices, which suited them both down to the ground. So their being alone in a compartment was not unusual. At least to the Slytherians.

They had changed into muggle clothing, Pansy had stretched along the seat, her head resting in Draco's lap, eyes closed. Not asleep. Just relaxed. Draco had his feet settled on the seats opposite, crossed at the ankles. He was holding a book with one hand, while the other absently stroked Pansy's hair.

The compartment door slid open and there was a disgusted snort. "We should go find somewhere else guys."

Draco didn't even bother to lookup, but merely turned the page in the book and went back to stroking Pansy's hair. "Please do Weasley. I would hate to ruin my last ever train ride from Hogwarts by becoming involved in yet another childish argument with you."

"Shut up Ferret boy!" Weasley yelled hotly.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at him, smirking to see him bristling. Granger trying to get him to leave them alone. However much he enjoyed baiting Weasley, and by Merlin he had made it an art form, he could not afford to get involved in another trading of hexes. "Stay or go Weasley, just shut up." He said with an impatient sigh and turned his attention back to his book.

After a few minutes, where he could feel three sets of eyes staring at him in shock or surprise, the compartment door slid shut.

After a moment Pansy giggled.

Draco looked at her with a frown. "What?"

"The look on their faces. You thoroughly shocked them love." She giggled again.

Draco smirked. "I can imagine. I have to say, if I'm going to miss anything about this place it will probably be baiting the Weasel." He said, a hint of fondness in his tone. "I swear it really is far too easy to wind him up."

Pansy laughed. "I'm not sure I'll miss anything." She settled herself back down and closed her eyes. "After all, I've got everything I want right here."

Draco snorted. "Very sentimental of you Pansy."

"Simply the truth love." She smiled as he resumed stroking her hair. She loved the way his fingers brushed across her scalp. His hands were one of her more favourite parts of him. "Draco." She said suddenly.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What will we do if they are waiting for us?" she asked, showing her worry. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Draco frowned thoughtfully. He had gone over the scenario a hundred times in his head, and none of the outcomes were ever good. "We run, nothing else we can do if they're there. I doubt any of our spells would be effective." He glanced down at her and smiled, as reassuringly as he could. "Don't worry Pansy, I'll get us out of this. I promise you."

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

Draco looked out the window, the book forgotten as he went through the plan again.

_Read and review folks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the plot. All characters property of JK Rowling._

_Don't get used to this. The next update could be a few days away, or weeks. Depends on when I have time. Enjoy._

_Chapter 3_

No one paid them any attention, far to engaged in meeting their children off the train. They slipped out of Platform 93/4, leaving their trunks on the train. Only a small bag each with everything they needed shrunk down to fit. It was good to be able to use magic freely for a change outside of school.

Unnoticed they stood for a few minutes, looking round the station, very unsure. Taking a firmer hold of Pansy's hand Draco went left towards the departing trains. He was hoping he wouldn't screw up when it came to buying a ticket with muggle money, he had spent from the summer familiarising himself with it.

It had been difficult to sneak away from his parents and the manor to get the money changed. He knew it had been for Pansy as well. He stopped at the ticket booth. "Two please." He said.

The woman in the booth looked at them, very obviously bored. She keyed in and got two tickets. "£11.80 all together." She told them.

Draco dug in his pocket and looked at the roll of paper he had. One had £20 on it, he handed it to her.

His impatience got the better of him at the length of time it took her to count out his change. He hated waiting for simpletons. The delay could very well give their parents time to wonder where they were. He knew it was a fairly irrational thought, but if his parents showed up he was quite literally dead.

Pansy glanced back the way they had come, and her eyes widened to see those damned Gyrfindores watching them. "Draco." She murmured warningly.

Draco glanced back and scowled. "Stupid Gyrfindores." He turned back and took the change off the girl and pulled Pansy away quickly towards the train.

Once on it and seated, alone, Draco stared out the window thoughtfully. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised they were watching, I mean, after all, Draco Malfoy, muggle hater, getting on a muggle train. I should have known it would attract attention. Damn!"

"But they don't know where we're going, or where we'll get off. And they wouldn't tell our parents Draco. They may be a lot of things, but they wouldn't trade information with the enemy. Would they?"

"I know, I know… they wouldn't." he looked back at her, catching sight of a man, about middle aged staring at her. Throwing the man a dark glare he put his arm around Pansy and pulled her close.

"We'll be fine. " he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

_Read and Review people!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine. _

_Right, I'm back. I really do love the Easter holidays, especially when my parents go away and I get the computer until three in the morning! Yay! So hopefully I'll be able to up date a bit more tonight. I'm hoping for chapters 4-6; do reckon I can do it?_

_Chapter 4_

"Draco." Pansy said tiredly. It was past midnight and he was still up trying to fix the light thing he had taken apart on their first evening in the hotel. The one he had managed to break in the first five minutes.

"Hmm?" he asked. Distracted.

She sighed, but she was smiling with it. He was never so distracted unless he was working on some potion or other. But he had apparently found something else to obsess over in the muggle world-elec-something. "Give it up Love. Its broken, you can't fix it."

"I can though; it's this string thing here. The red one, I just can't get it to say where I put it." After a few more minutes of struggling with it he gave up and set it down on the bedside table with an annoyed sigh. He turned to Pansy. "How on earth do muggles manage without magic? It's impossible." He scowled; annoyed he hadn't managed to fix it. He got under the quilt with her.

He had decided it wouldn't be safe to use magic, someone might pick up on it and come and investigate. Which left he and Pansy in a rather perilous predicament. If they used magic they could be found and forced back into the wizarding world and the on going war. Or they could try and live like muggles. Which was a lot harder than it sounded, because neither of them knew the first thing about muggles.

But it was better than going back to a world where they would be hated, scorned and hunted by both sides as traitors.

Draco gathered Pansy up into his arms after he switched the other light thing off and the room grew dark. Pansy buried her head in his shoulder like she always did. In a few months she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Draco smiled and stroked her back soothingly.

"How's the job hunting?" Pansy asked tiredly, half asleep to the attention Draco was giving her.

"Nothing yet." He replied softly. "There's just nothing in the paper I could do. Something'll come up. It always does. "He reassured her.

He had been scanning the papers everyday for the past week looking for a job. But his wizarding skills meant nothing here, and everything was so _muggle_. It grated on his nerves when he saw something happen and he couldn't just use magic to fix it. It was something he would have to get used to, and fast.

"I saw an advert in a restaurant we passed the other day. " Pansy said quietly, startling him out of his thoughts.

Draco frowned. "What for?" he asked.

"Waitress. I was thinking I could try it. For a while, until I'm-" she trailed off in a yawn and snuggled closer to him.

Draco didn't answer. He didn't like the idea of Pansy working. It just wasn't how he had been raised. Of course, his father had always been overbearing, drilling ancient ideals into Draco's head from he was old enough to understand. The top on being, of course, that muggles were the lesser race. But right after it came the fact that women should stay at home, keep house, and rely on men to do the work. He had no doubt that Pansy had been raised to the same ideals. But she had always been strong willed, refusing to let her parents force her into that role. Desperate times called for desperate measures however, and though he would have liked to be able to keep her in comfort he knew he couldn't.

If she got the job, as degrading as it would be, they would have money to tide them over until he found a real job.

Not that they were running out of money, exactly. But Draco was ever practical. They would be running low in about a month if his calculations were correct. Which meant, that unless he found a job that paid well by then they would be living on practically nothing. And that just wasn't good enough.

Pansy pulled back slightly and studied his face in the semi darkness. "Draco. Would you mind?" she asked quietly.

Draco blinked and frowned lightly at her. "Mind what? You taking that job?" he smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "No Pansy, I wouldn't mind. Just as long as they understand that it won't be full time. You have to look after yourself."

She smiled at his tone. "I will Draco. You really do worry far too much love."

"It's my job to worry about you Pansy." He said softly. She closed her eyes and he pulled her close again and whispered into her hair. "I love you."

_Review. Let me know I'm loved. But seriously. Thanks everyone who reviews this._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. It would be nice though._

_Ok. I know my spelling is awful. Unfortunately the spell-check doesn't help me much-evil spell-check!-anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than the last. I would have updated sooner only my home computer broke and the library was closed. BTW so long as you ask first you can put this story wherever you want._

_Oh, and for all of you who've already guessed, and if you haven't-why not. Yes. She is._

_Chapter 5_

Draco walked Pansy to the restaurant the next morning, intending to go job hunting himself when she was inside, with a promise to meet back at the hotel by two.

"Good Luck." He said, giving her a kiss when they reached the restaurant.

"Thanks love." She smiled. She turned and went inside.

Draco mentally crossed his fingers for her as he walked on, looking in shop windows as he passed, marvelling at the muggle contraptions, keeping an eye out for a notice for a job.

They would need to buy a house, or at least rent one, or something. They couldn't live in the hotel forever. But how to go about it. He wondered if it would be the same as in the wizarding world. He knew a little about that. He needed a bank account then. But for that you needed a permanent address.

He sighed; who would have thought living like a muggle could be so much bother. He supposed he would have to use magic to falsify the documents to open an account, and then start looking for a house or flat.

But first he needed a job.

He passed a shop full of lights and he stopped and looked at them. The sign over the window read 'O'Hare's Electricians'. He supposed these were people who either made, sold or fixed things that ran by electric. Which was practically everything muggle.

He found the idea of electric fascinating; it was like magic, everything muggle seemed to work with it. Perhaps he could get a job with it.

He would have to find out more about it, but it was fascinating. He moved on down the street, still thinking when he came to a library. He glanced at his watch. He had two hours before he had to meet Pansy. He went in to finds some books on electricity.

Two hours later he opened the door to the hotel room to find Pansy humming softly.

"Well?" he asked.

She looked over at him with a smile. "I start tomorrow morning at ten."

He joined her on the bed. "This calls for a celebration don't you think?"

"Oh and how would we celebrate?" she asked with a smile.

He shrugged. "How do you suppose muggles celebrate things like this?"

"I don't know." She thought for a moment. "What do you suppose a cinema is Draco?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know-why?"

"There were two women in the restaurant talking about having seen something at a cinema."

Draco considered for a moment. "Cinema?" he smiled at her. "Let's go find out, shall we?" he got to his feet and held out his hand.

She accepted it and he pulled her up.

They left the hotel hand in hand to find the strange muggle attraction known as the cinema.

_I know you all wanted it to turn out to be something else. But I don't write like that._

_R&R folks._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_Right. I have a question for anyone who can answer it-who exactly is Sark from Alias?and how is he like Draco? I've never seen it so I don't know. Ah well. Anyway. Here's the next instalment of Hell's Angels. If I don't update within a week, tell me to move on it, I will, I promise. Unless my computer breaks-again. sigh_

_Chapter 6_

"We are lost Draco." Pansy said, hiding her smile with her hand.

They had been walking for over half an hour, and though he wouldn't admit it, Draco had gotten them lost. Not that it surprised her, not really, Draco had never had a good sense of direction, but as with all men, you tried to tell them that and they took great offence.

"We're not lost Pansy." Draco said testily, frowning at the street name, wondering where they kept their damn muggle cinema's in London.

"Fine, we're not _lost_, but you have to admit that you don't know where you are." She needled, her lips twitching.

Draco caught the semi smile and scowled. "Fine, I don't know where we are. What do you propose we do?" he asked haughtily. If he couldn't make head nor tail of this place, she wouldn't be able to.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Very easily love." She slipped her hand out of his and went over to a woman on the street who had two children by the hands. "Hello, sorry." She smiled as she stopped her. "We're not from around her, could you tell us where the cinema is?"

The woman smiled. "Just keep going down this road a few more turns until you see a sign for Piccadilly Circus. They have cinemas all over the place. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Pansy smiled, returning to Draco, who was watching her with a wary look.

"Well?" he asked.

"We keep on down this path until we see a sign for Piccadilly Circus, apparently there's lots of them down there." She smiled brightly at him. Draco looked down the road, with a look on his face that told her all to well that he was going to claim he had known the way all along.

"I knew it was this way." He said in a drawl. "I knew we would come to it sooner or later."

"Oh admit it Draco-you would never have got there if I hadn't asked for directions." She laughed as they continued on.

"I will have you know, that I have a perfect sense of direction Pansy, I would have found it without asking directions. It's just like a woman not to trust a man's instincts."

"A good thing too or we'd never have got there!" she laughed, slipping her hand into his again.

Draco smiled slightly. He enjoyed this freedom to be able to say what he wanted, to be able to do what he wanted, to act like a normal person for a change. "Oh thee of so little faith." He snorted in good humour.

"Yes, yes, of course. There's the sign." She pointed.

They took the small road down into Piccadilly Circus, and they stopped, awed, there were carnival rides in the centre, and huge buildings with lights that would be flashing come nightfall. They stared around them as they walked eyes wide as they stared at the unfamiliar sights.

"So what does a cinema look liker?" Pansy asked, awed.

"Well, it has to be something you can see things in." Draco replied.

They walked round a little way before they came to a place called the 'Empire' cinema. They went inside, glancing around at the posters on the wall. Constantine, Robots and something they couldn't make out were showing. Draco approached the girl behind the desk. "Two please, for Constantine." He said, hoping his voice hadn't lost any of its usual command.

The girl quickly dispensed the tickets with a smile. "That'll be fifteen eighty all together please."

Draco pulled a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gave him his change still smiling in a pleasant way that was beginning to unnerve him. He took the change and pulled Pansy away.

He looked at the tickets. "Screen two." He said, looking for the numbers, it was the last door on the right. He was about to head on when Pansy stopped him.

"We need food for it Draco." She smiled.

He blew out a sigh. "Why do I have the feeling everything in here is going to be expensive?"

"But we're celebrating love, so it doesn't matter." Pansy smiled, slyly. She had Draco wrapped round her little finger and she knew it. Besides, that popcorn stuff smelled very tempting. Draco sighed, giving in and getting her popcorn and a drink, forgoing them himself, intent on stealing hers when they got inside.

The room was absolutely huge, bigger even that the Great Hall at Hogwarts had been, in fact, most of Hogwarts could have fit into this one room. The seats spanned to the back wall, going upwards. And opposite them was the biggest… thing they had ever seen. Draco was firmly convinced it ran on electricity, like everything else. But it was huge; it probably needed a lot to run.

They took seats in the middle of the room and waited for something to happen. A few other people soon joined them. They didn't have to wait long before the lights suddenly dimmed. Pansy jumped slightly. Draco took her hand, somewhat apprehensive. And they waited again.

Suddenly the loudest noise either had ever heard made them jump as the huge thing in front of them sprang to life with moving pictures. It took them a fair few minutes to calm themselves enough to realise what was on screen, glad of the darkness that masked their nervousness.

"So this is where muggles show their moving pictures." Draco whispered after a while. "I wonder how it works."

Pansy smiled, was about to reply room grew darker still as something started.

_There. How's that for you._

_R&R everybody._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own it. You'd really think I did with how obsessed I am with it, but I don't.

I love you all my reviewers! So here's the next instalment. I hope you enjoy it. I have introduced Draco to the wonder that is the telephone. I know you're looking forward to this one.

Chapter 7

Draco had spent the entire next day in the library, feeling a bit at a loss without Pansy there. He had gotten so used to her presence. In school she was always around, and since they had left they had spent almost every moment together. It just felt strange to know she was away doing something else and that he wouldn't see her until seven.

When it hit five and the library was closing Draco put away all the books he had been reading on electricity and cinemas. He had been too curious not to look it up.

As he made his way back to the hotel he bought a paper, it still amused him no end that their pictures didn't move. He folded it under his arm and went back to the hotel. When he got there he read through it, ignoring the stories on what the muggles were up to until he reached the advertisement section, he scanned it slowly, but nothing really took his fancy. Until he saw an ad for 'Tenants Wanted'.

He scanned the short description after it, two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room being leased by a Mr and Mrs Samson who lived in the downstairs apartment.. Then he stopped, confused.

What was a telephone?

He re-read it and frowned. There was a number after the word. He glanced around the room, there had been something with numbers on it in the room. He hadn't paid it much attention when he first saw it, more interested in the lights.

He rummaged round the room until he found it, hidden under a mass of old newspapers. He lifted the… the… he frowned at it. He would have to learn what all the different parts of the telephone were-that was, if the contraption was even a telephone.

He pushed the numbers as he read them, still holding the thing loosely in one hand. He jumped when it started making a ringing sound.

Curious he put it to his ear. And nearly dropped it when an elderly mans voice came through it.

"Hello, Samson residence, Samson speaking. How may I help you?"

Draco was speechless for a second. "Hello?" he asked tentively.

"Hello? Who is this?" the man asked, still polite.

"Hello." Draco said louder. "I… em…" he berated himself mentally for sounding so juvenile. "Sorry, I'm telephoning about the apartment you have advertised in the paper." He said, making his voice cool, distant but polite.

"Ah, yes. Are you interested then?"

"Ah… Yes sir, I am. However, I would like to see the rooms before hand, if you wouldn't mind."

"No, no. of course not. When would suit you Mr…?"

"Malfoy." Draco responded immediately. "Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"No, no, tomorrow is fine. Would three O'clock suit you?"

Draco nodded, before realising the man couldn't see him. He pulled over one of the inkless quill things he had found on the first day. "Yes, that would be fine. Could you give me the address.?"

The old man gave it.

"Thank you. I'll be there tomorrow at three."

The old mans voice disappeared after he had said goodbye and a strange beeping noise sounded in his ear. He put the thing back on the telephone and looked at the address.

It was only a few streets away from the restaurant Pansy worked in, he could remember seeing the road sign. Which reminded him. He glanced at his watch, five to six. He should go meet Pansy out of work.

Pansy smiled brightly when she saw Draco waiting for her. She hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So this is the guy?" a woman asked.

Draco pulled away to looked at her coldly.

Pansy turned with a smile. "Yes Margaret, this is him."

Margaret was not old exactly, but she was older than Pansy by at least twenty years. "He's a looker and no mistake."

Pansy laughed.

Draco felt vaguely uncomfortable. He slipped his hand into hers and tugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow Margaret." Pansy waved. She turned to Draco. "Oh don't be angry. She's very nice Draco. She was showing me the ropes today." She squeezed his hand and his scowl dropped.

"So did it go alright?" he asked softly as they made their way back.

"It was fine. It was actually fun. I did drop three plates, but they didn't mind, they said most girls drop about ten. So what did you do today?"

He shrugged. "I was in the library most of the day, but, I found an advertisement in the paper for an apartment a few streets from here. I'm going over tomorrow to see what it's like and if we can afford it."

She nodded. "So you've been busy?"

He shrugged again. "Not really. Though I did make the telephone work."

"Telephone?" she asked.

"Yes." He said, and proceeded to explain how it worked the whole way back to the hotel. Pansy found it hard to keep a straight face as he excitedly explained it.

Later, when they were in bed, Pansy curled up beside him as usual she sudden remembered something. "Draco, some of the women in work were telling me I should probably get a bank account, remember you were saying we should. Apparently they can transfer my pay electronically to the account."

"How would they do that? Electricity can't carry money. It doesn't have any substance-at least that's what the books on it say," Draco wondered.

Pansy smiled again. "You should write about this, and if we ever go back you'd make a fortune from it." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Draco smiled and kissed her head. They were never going back, not so long as the war raged or their parents were still around. But it was nice to think that one day they could go back. And he had to admit, the wizarding public would pay good money to read about a Malfoy living as a muggle.

"I'll see about the bank account tomorrow as well."

She nodded sleepily. "Night Love."

"Good night Pansy."

There. I have no clue if people can just advertise for tenants like that-but lets just pretend shall we?

Review for me. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_Right, I'm sorry about how long it's been. I've had coursework and exams to study for, so for the next two months I'll not be updating a lot if at all, so I'm sorry. I'm also focusing a lot on some original stuff (if your interested go look at its cool) anyway. I'm sorry, but here's the next instalment of Hells Angels. Enjoy. Draco tries to open a bank account._

_Chapter 8_

Draco had wandered the streets aimlessly for an hour after leaving Pansy to work, looking for a bank, but having no luck in locating one. He fingered his wand in his pocket, he knew he would have to use it to open an account, there were all manner of documents needed to open an account, documents he didn't have because he was from the wizarding world. Moving from one to the other was proving to be more difficult that he had anticipated.

He had left the district the hotel was in, moving far away from it, just to be sure that no one looking for them could find them easily. He could give a false name and address, and just not bother changing it. It was the best he could think nto do, he had to cover all angles, and if he was going to use magic he was going to use it all far from where he and Pansy were hiding as he could-just to be sure.

Finally, some forty-five minutes later he came across a place called the 'Nationwide', he read a few of the posters, it was a small bank type place. He could open an account here. And one look at the women behind the counter told him that a simple memory charm would work wonders, none of them seemed particularly interesting. They wouldn't mind forgetting when he had started the account.

He pushed open the door and went in, his fingers tightening around the wand. He waited in the line, tapping his foot impatiently, those girls were so slow it was unbelievable. Finally, after twenty minutes and three people later he was at one of the windows. The girl didn't even bother to look at him.

"I'm here to open an account, I have an appointment." He said coolly, ready for the spell.

"Hold on one moment while I get the manager, she'll put you through the process." The girl said, bored, getting off her seat and making her way into a back room.

Draco was struck by how much it reminded him of Gringotts, the goblins were just as rude. He smirked at the thought as an image of the girl as a goblin flitted through his brain-she would make an ugly goblin. He snickered softly, to low for anyone else to hear.

"Excuse, me, sir-you said you had an appointment?" another woman said, she was taller, broader-reminded him of professor Sprout with McGonagall's face. That thought made him snicker into himself.

"Yes, 12.30, I was in two days ago?" he replied smoothly.

The woman checked a book. "We have no record of it."

"Oh? Well I was speaking to a young man, blond hair. Seemed to be rather distracted." Draco said, wondering if it would work.

"Alex? Of course, he never writes anything down. Right then sir, if you'd like to come into the back room we'll get you sorted." She said, a pleasant smile on her face.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding, and allowed a cool smile and followed the woman to a room with a desk and two chairs, a lot like at Gringotts-only cleaner. He took a seat before he was offered. The woman handed him a number of forms. "If you could just fill those in sir, and we'll be able to go ahead."

Draco read through them, filling in everything he could, making up what he didn't know, muttering a spell under his breath to make it seem like everything was correct. He handed them back. The woman read through them. "Could I see your forms of identification please?" she asked.

Draco pulled two pieces of paper out from his pocket with his wand, waving it over them, a spell to make her see what she needed to see. Before handing them across to her. She spent a few minutes reading through the blank pages, checking what she saw on them to what Draco had written. He watched her carefully, watching for the moment he would have to use a memory charm to make sure he got away with this.

"All this seems to be in order-we'll post out your card within the week." She smiled.

Draco froze, this he hadn't expected.. "Would it not be possible to pick it up here at some sooner date? It's just myself and my… wife are going on holiday in about three days, and I hardly want it sitting in our house."

"It's not policy, we have to post it out."

He pulled out his wand and said the memory charm. After a moment her face took on a pleasant blank look. "That will be fine, you can pick it up tomorrow if you like sir."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, I will also be putting a substantial amount of money in tomorrow."

"That should be just fine." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said, getting up, putting his wand back into his pocket and leaving the room, and the building. Glad it was done, finally. Now he another while to wait until he was to view that flat. He decided to head for the library and read up some more on electricity.

When half two rolled around he removed himself from his new pastime to find the street the house was on. By five to three he was standing outside it. It was a huge redbrick building, it looked old. But was in good condition. He made his way up the set of steps at the front and knocked on the door.

After a moment an elderly man opened the door. "Yes?"

"My name is Draconis Malfoy, I telephoned yesterday about the flat?" Draco said politely.

The man looked him up and down, surprise written clearly on his face. "I thought you'd be older-you sounded older on the phone. Well, come along in and I'll show you around."

Draco nodded and stepped inside. The man lead him up a flight of stairs inside, chatting inanely about how his wife and he hadn't known what to do with the upstairs apartment after their son and his wife had moved away. Draco tuned him out, nodded politely when he thought he should, making sounds of noncommittal agreement at intervals.

"Here we are." The man smiled, unlocking a door at the top of the stairs, and pushing it open, allowing Draco to step inside first. "It's cheap enough, just £80-£100 a month, will it be just yourself Mr. Malfoy?" the man asked.

Draco had moved into the flat, looking around the little living room the door opened up to, some box on the table, a telephone on a small table beside the sofa. A door directly across led to the kitchen, he made his way over, barely registering the mans question. "Sorry?" he asked, turning back.

"will it just be yourself staying here?"

"No," Draco shrugged. "I'm looking for a place for myself and my.. wife to live, now that we've left home."

"Ah." The man smiled.

Draco moved to two doors down a little hall and looked inside, bedrooms, they were fairly big, and the bathroom was at the end of the hall. He nodded to himself. This would do, for the moment anyway. At least it was clean. "£100 a month you said?" he asked.

"Yes, do you want it?" the man asked.

Draco nodded, slowly. "I will have to take my… wife to see it, but yes, I think this will do quite nicely." He said thoughtfully.

The old man smiled happily. "That'll be just fine. Just give us a call when you want to come look at it again."

Draco nodded. "I shall. Thank you Mr. Samson. I will be in touch soon."

The man chatted all the way back downstairs and to the door. Leaving Draco immensely glad when the door shut behind him. Ten past three, he made his way slowly back to the restaurant, Pansy was getting out at five today, so he took his time and looked in all the shop windows as he passed. He needed to get a job, and quickly.

At five he met Pansy outy of work, she waved to the other waitress's cheerfully. "How was your day Draco?" she asked with a smile.

"I opened a bank account, and saw the flat-it's nice. You'd like it." He told her, slipping a hand round her waist. "How was work?"

"Fun. So tell me about this flat then?" she said with a small laugh.

"£100 a month, how much do you get paid?"

"about £150 a week." She said.

Draco thought about it. "Right, that's ok. Anyway, you'd like it. What time are you working tomorrow?"

"Twelve to eight, and I'm working nine to three the day after-why?" she asked, looking up at him with a frown.

He shrugged. "I just think you should see the place yourself before we make a decision." He told her.

She smiled and cuddled up to his side. "I trust your judgement on this Draco, if you think it's the place for us then we'll go for it."

Draco frowned at her. "But there's a lot of stairs, it might be difficult later on-"

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Draco, besides, by the time I get to that stage I won't have a reason to leave the place, because you'll be working and taking everything home and keeping me in the comfort to which I'm accustomed."

Draco smiled, gave her a half hug with the arm round her waist. "Ok, but I still want you to see it Pansy. Just in case, ok?"

She laughed again. "Ok Draco, if that's what you want."

They made their way back to the hotel, looking for all the world like any normal, human young couple in love.

_There you go-you like? I hope you do._

_Again, sorry for the long delay._


	9. Chapter 9

_I owe you guys and even bigger apology than anyone else. So I'm really really sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I will admit that I had forgotten about this story, lost my notes on it, and misplaced the storyline (I still have not found any of them) but I'm back, and I will update as often as possible. I have about five fanfics I intend to try and finish before the summers out, and this is one of them. So don't give up on me just yet._

_Read and enjoy, and review. And I'll update as soon as I can, I promise._

_Chapter 9_

Two days later, at four o'clock Draco was once again knocking on the door to the house, Pansy looking up at the old building with a smile. The door swung open and Mr. Samson's head peeked out.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he said cheerfully, opening the door wide, and looking at Pansy, his smile widened. "And this must be the missus." He smiled broadly.

Pansy frowned bemusedly at Draco, and squeezed his hand lightly.

Draco had the grace to blush slightly, just a faint colouring of the cheeks, but it made Pansy smile. Draco coughed to cover his embarrassment and nodded shortly. "Em... yes. May we see the apartment?"

"Of course, of course. I was telling my wife about you-feeling a bit ill she is, but I was telling her about you coming over, and she seems rather taken with the idea of a young couple moving in upstairs-says it makes her think of our son. He moved out a while back." Samson said to Pansy. "Said the place wasn't big enough-can't see what he meant meself, its spacious enough really."

Draco rolled his eyes behind the mans back. Pansy giggled quietly, but she was rather taken by the old man, he was so very different from what she was used to-he made her think of a grandfather, one of the ones in stories, he own grandfather had hardly been a man worthy talking about.

They made their way up to the apartment and Pansy almost instantly fell in love-it wasn't really the place itself-it was the way the old man talked about it. She liked it because it gave her a feeling of peace, and of family.

Draco had known she'd like it; he hadn't really needed the conformation of the fact, but seeing her smile was well worth it, he also knew it had something to do with the old man, he should have known she would like him, after all, she had always complained about her grandfather and how he acted nothing like how one should. He tore his gaze from her face and took another glance around the living area of the flat, Pansy wandered after the man and into the bedrooms.

Pansy loved the flat, it was big enough, more than big enough truth be told. Though she had been raised in a big house, and knew Draco had been raised in an even bigger one, she knew this would do them. The rooms were furnished, obviously by old furniture from the house, a double bed in one room, a single in the other. The place seemed to be modelled on the Victorian style, as the house was, and it was beautiful. She smiled at the man and left the bedroom to return to the living room to Draco.

"It's beautiful." she said.

Draco nodded, like she knew he would.

Mr. Samson came back to stand beside them, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He had already developed something of a liking for the young couple, reminded him of his own son when he had been old enough to leave home, eighteen and thinking he could make it on his own. But where his son had not been ready to start a life on his own at that age, no matter what he thought, these two obviously were. He hoped they would stay, he knew, as a parent himself, that it was nice to think your children were going to be looked after.

"Mr. Samson, I believe we will take it, if that would be acceptable." Draco said, interrupting the mans thoughts formally.

Mr. Samson smiled cheerfully. "Oh, no bother at all."

"Will you require an advance in the rent?" Draco asked.

Pansy smiled, sliding her arm through Draco's, taking his hand and squeezing. "And when can we move in?" she asked.

"You can move in as soon as you'd like, and perhaps we can discuss the rent then." Mr. Samson smiled.

"Thank you." Draco nodded as they left the flat and went back down the stairs. Mr. Samson waved them off from the front door. Draco wrapped an arm round Pansy's waist as they headed back towards the hotel.

They were moved into the flat by the end of the week.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here you go, don't hate me please. this has been sitting on my computer for months! I know, I'm terrible, and I have part of the next chapter done, just gotta finish it, which I shall do, soon. honest!_

_Chapter 10_

Two weeks later found Draco still without a job, though not through lack of looking, in between his library visits he was up and down the street and pouring through as many different papers as he could lay his hands on for a job. But there was just nothing he was qualified to do. Nothing.

Pansy had finally gotten to meet Mrs. Samson, and had been amazed by the speed the woman had accepted them into her household, almost, even after only a few minutes of knowing them, making them part of the family. And pansy liked it, though she said nothing, because Draco was very uncomfortable with it all, as well as a little annoyed at his failure to find a job.

Pansy had no reason to believe that he would not get a job, she just hoped he wouldn't take one that would set him on edge all the time, Draco was not the kind of person who did well when doing something he disliked. And unfortunately almost everything in the muggle world annoyed him. Except electricity, and she wondered if he couldn't find some kind of job that involved it.

Currently Draco was seated on the sofa with Pansy laying on his lap, much like they had on the train from Hogwarts, he was reading a book he had borrowed from the library, which showed step by step, how to fix all the different things that could possibly go wrong with a television (the box on the table that showed all manner of moving pictures), which Pansy was half watching in curiosity. Draco had tried to take the machine apart since he had gotten the book, just to see if it would work, but found it difficult without the proper tools. Something he had made a mental note to buy.

Once he got a job that was.

He shut the book with a sigh.

"Love?" Pansy turned from the TV to look at him curiously.

"It's nothing Pansy." he said quietly, sitting the book on the table beside the sofa.

"Draco, you have really got to stop worrying about getting a job. When one comes along you'll take it, and everything will be fine. You know that, right?" she looked up at him, noting the stubborn set to his jaw, and she sighed. "Draco--" she began.

"No Pansy, don't." Draco sighed, slumping slightly. "I just… I'd hoped that by now I would have found something, anything. You shouldn't be working, you should be here, relaxing… doing whatever you do. But your not, your out there, working. It's just not right Pansy." he sighed again.

"Draco, I know you want to be the one to support me, and you will be. We've just got to give it time. If you're going to get a job, it's going to have to be one that you can keep for as many years as you need to. Being a waitress is easy, all you have to do is memorise orders, remember which table ordered what, deliver the food to the right place, and handle the money. Other jobs are going to include pretty specific things, like that stuff you were reading about there." she smiled slightly. "So don't worry so much, ok. It'll work itself out."

Draco's lips quirked a little before dropping. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair. "Yes, it will."

Pansy turned her attention back to the television.

They passed the night quietly. Pansy was off work the following day, so Draco decided to let her sleep in while he went to leave the library book back and get the paper. He placed a feather light kiss to her forehead before leaving the flat.

He returned the book to the smiling librarian, who was very used to him by now, and seemed to think he was doing some kind of electronics course, before picking up a paper, tucking it under his arm and heading back to the flat. He stopped, as he usually did outside 'O'Hare's Electricians', his eyes travelling over all the items that required electricity, trying to decide which one he would look up next.

He nearly missed the small sign on the door, but it registered with him and he paused and looked back at it. _'Help wanted-enquire within'_. he let his teeth rake along his lower lip for a moment, debating with himself, before he shoved aside his reservations and pushed open the door and entered the shop.

Inside was not what he had expected, the walls were lines with televisions and radios, there was a big open space, a counter and a door that seemed to lead to a workshop out back. A little bell rang as the door closed and a man, who looked about forty, appeared from the workshop area, wringing his hands on a dirty rag.

"'Ello there." he said cheerfully. "What can I do you for?"

A little put off by the mans misuse of the English language Draco hesitated for a moment before saying. "I'm enquiring about the job?" he said.

The man laughed, putting Draco off even more. "I only just put the sign up--where you waiting round the corner or sumfin?" he asked with a grin.

"No." Draco said stiffly, completely confused, and a little annoyed.

"Well, no bother then. It's just help with the front of the shop, we've got a pretty big load o' stuff back here to fix up, so the whole job is just manning the till and helping folks out when they come in with their stuff. You think you could manage that?"

"I'm sure I could." Draco replied, frowning slightly.

"Right, right. Well, here's an application form-policy to give them out, so just fill it in and drop it back with us sometime this week and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." He winked good naturedly. "I'll be sure to put your name o top of the list though, being the first in and all."

Draco nodded, accepting the now rather grubby looking form from the man, folding it and slipping it into the pocket of his trousers. "Thank you." he said.

The man smiled again, gave a small wave as Draco left the shop before heading back out and into the workshop. Draco left and quickly made his way back to the flat. he sat the newspaper down on the table beside the sofa, listening to things clink in the kitchen that indicated Pansy was up. He pulled out the application form and unfolded it, skimming over it quickly.

He looked around for the pen he knew he had left on the table, but couldn't find it, he lifted the paper and looked under it, nothing, he moved the phone and the light, it wasn't there either. Frowning he assumed it must have rolled off and under the sofa, so he knelt down to look.

"Draco?" he heard Pansy say, her voice carrying her bemused smile. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the pen." he said, peering under the sofa.

Pansy smiled, carried her tea over to the sofa, leaned over it and dug around in the gap between the cushions and the actual seat where Draco normally sat. "Here you go." she said, pulling it out and holding it out to him.

He looked at here with an accusing frown. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh Draco!" she laughed. "You always stick it down the side of the sofa." she handed it to him, a twinkle in her eyes. "Why did you need it anyway?"

"Have to fill in this." he said, holding up the application form for her to see, before he smoothed it out on the little table and started to fill it in.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, her head tilting ever so slightly in puzzlement.

"Application form for the Electricians shop on Maple street." he said.

Pansy smiled. "See, I told you everything would be fine." she said, triumphantly.

Draco looked up, and smiled at her. "Yes, you did." and he turned his head back to the business at hand.

Pansy smiled at him, taking a seat on the sofa to watch him fill it out, sipping her tea slowly, glad to see his good humour returned.

Draco handed in the application form later that day when he and Pansy took a walk through the streets, the man accepted it with a laugh and told him cheerfully that he would probably get a call soon. The remainder of the day was uneventful, and they spent the evening curled up together on the sofa, watching the television, not making much sense of the muggle show, but it was more for the sake of noise than anything else.

The next day found Draco sitting alone in the flat, not wanting to leave in case he was called. It was a strange feeling for him, to be worried about something as trivial as a job acceptance. Though it was hardly trivial really, not when he and Pansy's futures depended on him finding a good job. He was thinking ahead, if he got this job he could perhaps learn more about electronics, and thus get promoted (or whatever it was called in muggle terms) to an electrician, which he assumed had to be a very good job as everything ran on electrics.

For two days now Draco had been acting antsy, and Pansy knew why, he was completely wired about the job at the Electricians store. She had managed to keep her amusement to herself, for fear of sending him off in a sulk, which he was likely to do anyway at this point. She was working that evening, in fact, she thought to herself, glancing at the clock on the wall, her shift was almost over, which meant she could go home and happily collapse into bed and go to sleep.

She had been getting more and more tired lately.

"Hey Pansy!" Margaret called with a smile. "Hansoms here to pick you up, and he looks a bit impatient out there." she paused for a second as she passed her. "How bout you cut out early. I'll cover for you."

Pansy smiled. "Are you sure Margaret?"

"Positive, get out there, if I didn't know better I'd say he was excited about something." Margaret smiled.

Pansy laughed. "Thanks Mags." she said, untying her apron and folding it quickly, sliding it into the shelf. She slipped out of the restaurant to find Draco indeed was waiting for her, trying his very best not to bounce on the balls of his feet like a child. "Draco?" she asked with an amused frown.

"Come on, we're going to celebrate." he said, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Celebrate?" she asked with a breathless kind of laugh.

"Yes, celebrate." he pulled her in for a very quick kiss, unusual for him to do in public, and he coloured slightly when they pulled apart.

"So you got the job then?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Now, let's celebrate."

"How?" she asked him with a laugh.

"I don't know, chose, whatever you want!" he told her, impulsively.

Pansy laughed, she could do little else with him acting like such a child all of a sudden. "Ok, ok… I'll come up with something."


	11. Chapter 11

_see, I haven't left this story completely. It just kind of got pushed to the side. I am currently spending this summer reworking my fanfictions to make them better. Hells Angels shall be undergoing this also, and hopefully a few more chapters shall be added. (we hope). So please read this chapter and enjoy it._

_Chapter 11_

Draco's first day at work started on the Monday, and he found it to be easy enough, once he got the hang of how the till worked, and just what everything was. The Electricians was a very informal place, there were three men working there, Mr. O'Hare, the sixty year old owner of the shop, and the man Draco had previously spoken to. Garth Riggs, a electrical mastermind, or so it seemed to Draco, the man had things fixed in a matter of seconds. And George Ornin, an Indian mechanic, which Draco soon learnt meant that he worked with cars. This had confused Draco, until Mr. O'Hare had told him that the shop opened the whole way back to the street behind and was also a garage.

That had Draco intrigued, and on his break he had wandered back to see just what a mechanic did. George saw his interest and pointed everything out, showing him how it connected, what the various parts did. Draco spent his lunch hour sitting back in the garage as well, watching carefully, curious beyond words. Garth joined him after a while and started a long conversation with George, which Draco kept silent throughout, not knowing how exactly he was supposed to converse with muggles, especially one's who knew each other as well as these two did.

He had served a few customers, there weren't as many as he had thought there would be, but all in all his day passed smoothly, and he enjoyed it, though he hid it well, being surrounded by so many of these electrical things.

"Well boy, you did good today." Mr. O'Hare said cheerfully at closing time, clapping Draco on the shoulder. The man had been watching his new employee carefully, and had seen the way his attention perked whenever he had looked in the back and saw them fixing the things. He had seen the very same interest in Garth when he had the man do odd jobs for him when he was a child, and he wasn't one to stand in the way of such. Besides, if he had any talent to go along with that interest. Well, they could use some new hands to help out. "Now, before you shoot off, we could use a bit of a hand in the back if you feel up to it."

Draco carefully blanked the frown off his face, and tried to do the same with his sudden surge of excitement and underlying nervousness. Something he could never recall feeling really before. "If you need me to Mr. O'Hare." he responded evenly.

Mr O'Hare smiled. "Of course, now, grab an apron and get over to Garth and see what needs a doing!"

Draco hardly needed telling twice, though he did hesitate marginally when taking one of the oil and grease soaked aprons, but he took one, refusing to let anything stand between him and keeping this job, he doubted he would find another job he could be surrounded by all these electrical things.

Garth smiled as he came up. "Hey, you know how to put one of them back together?" he asked, pointing across the workstation with his screwdriver at a television set.

Draco looked at it, assessing quickly, he had after all taken apart the little television at their new home and put it back together successfully enough--the slightly fuzzy screen if the Ariel wasn't selo-taped in a certain position notwithstanding. "Yes." he said, moving round the table.

The next few hours practically flew for Draco, he had moved from the workstation with Garth after the man had chased him for working too fast, jokingly of course, not that Draco had laughed, but it had tugged a tiny half smile from him. He moved over to help George, handing him the things he needed to fix up the last car of the night, listening carefully to all the explanations on what everything did.

By the time he was hustled out by Mr. O'Hare and his colleagues it was nearly six, which meant he was just in time to pick Pansy up from work.

X

Whatever Pansy had been expecting when Draco picked her up, it wasn't for him to turn up looking less than his normal well kept self. His hair had fallen forward to curtain his face, and she was certain he hadn't had that black streak down the side of his face this morning. She had to admit that she did like the hair, and overall it did give him a kind of appeal.

She smiled at him. "How was your day love?" she asked.

Draco smiled back. "It was perfect." he told her. "And yours?"

Pansy bit back a laugh. "Just fine." she reached up to push back his hair. "Keep it like this Draco, I like it."

Draco frowned, he hadn't even noticed, he reached up to smooth it back away from his face but was stopped by Pansy's hand taking his.

"Let's go home and you can tell me all about it." she said, tugging on his hand.

X


	12. Chapter 12

_I am trying to get a chapter a day up on my stories (that doesn't mean a chapter everyday for this story, but in a kind of rotation) so hopefully I shall be updating more often. This chapter is focuses mostly on Pansy, I thought she kind of deserved a proper chapter just for her, as I do tend to focus more on Draco._

_Chapter 12_

Two months later Pansy had quit her job, smiling and waving to her colleagues, inundated with wishes of luck and goodwill, and orders to look after herself and her charming man. A few had sighed that they wouldn't be able to see the 'Good looking boy' around anymore, but Pansy had just laughed at that and made sure not to mention it to Draco, though watching him squirm would be fun.

So her days were now spent in their little flat, making visits to Mrs. Samson for afternoon tea and a chat occasionally. She enjoyed it. Mr. And Mrs Samson had become a constant in her life, she viewed them as something akin to grandparents, and she enjoyed their company immensely.

There was one thing she missed though, having someone her own age to talk to. Draco was alright, but at the moment he was working everyday, and when he wasn't doing his job he was sorting out the documentation they needed to live as muggles. Oh, he didn't ignore her, she would never had stood for that. He lavished the same attention on her that he always had. Showed her the same love. But there was only so much she could share with him.

That was one reason she enjoyed her time with Mrs. Samson, at least she had another woman to talk with. It was at one of these little tea parties that Mrs. Samson spoke up, proving she was a lot more observant that Pansy had given her credit for, though she couldn't say why, it most likely stemmed from everything she had been told about muggles.

"You know dear, there are groups you could go to."

Pansy frowned over at her. "Excuse me?" she asked, surprised by the comment.

"Groups dear, where you can meet others like yourself."

For a moment Pansy felt a faint stirring of panic, had they been found out? But it died when she saw Mrs. Samson's friendly smile. "What do you mean."

Mrs. Samson laughed. "Mother's to be." she smiled kindly.

Pansy bit her lip, looking away. She had kept it a secret for so long it had become second nature, even though she no longer had to hide it. "How did you know?" she asked, setting her teacup on the table and folding her hands in her lap.

"I was a young woman myself you know, and pregnant to boot. I know." she winked merrily.

Pansy couldn't help but smile slightly back.

"Does your young man know?" Mrs. Samson asked.

Pansy did smile then. "Yes." she nodded.

"Your parents?" it was voiced cautiously.

"No."

"Ah." Mrs. Samson said, but did not pry. "How far along are you now?"

Pansy was suddenly glad. She hadn't told anyone at school about being pregnant, for fear of word getting back to her family and Draco's. Only Draco knew, and he could only understand so much of what she was going through.. "Six months, if you'll believe that."

Mrs. Samson looked at her. "You don't show terribly much."

Pansy smiled. "No, not yet. I've seen pictures of my mother pregnant with me, she didn't show properly until the last few months, then she kind of ballooned apparently." she laughed. "I'll probably be the same."

"Or your just very good as hiding it." Mrs. Samson smiled knowingly. Pansy had the grace to blush, and the older woman laughed kindly. "Don't worry, I know well the secrets a good jumper or strategically placed piece of clothing can hide. When I was pregnant with my son I was young, and I didn't want anyone to know, especially my parents." she smiled again at the memory.

"It's not like I mean to hide it." Pansy said finally. "I don't really think about it."

Mrs. Samson waved her off. "It's about time you started to dear. Very soon your going to have a baby you know."

Pansy almost snorted, a sort of huff of air, and smiled. "I know. That's why Draco's been working so much. He won't admit it, but he's saving up for the baby." she said fondly.

Mrs. Samson smiled back at her. "If you'd like I could have a look in the attic for some of my son's old baby things. I'm sure we managed to keep his 'Moses basket', and a few other pieces of furniture."

Pansy immediately shook her head. "Oh, no, we couldn't possibly take anything like that from you. It's a family tradition to hand things like that down." she reached for her tea again, marvelling at this woman across from her.

"Oh nonsense child!" Mrs. Samson said sternly. "If I waited for my son to give me any grandchildren I'll be dead." she stated simply, before smiling. "Young folks nowadays are just too obsessed with their careers. Children aren't as important as they once were, family is fast becoming a forgotten concept I'm afraid. No dear, I must insist that you take the few things I still have from that time. I know you'll appreciate them."

Pansy didn't quite know how to decline the rather generous offer. It did not disgust her, as she would have expected, to accept something from a muggle. And if she thought about it, not having to buy a crib or a pram would really help their finances, which were practically a pittance to what they used to have at their disposal. "Thank you." she said finally, after a long moment of silence.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Samson clapped, looking years younger in an instant as excitement took hold. "Oh this will be fun. The last time I had a reason to go up to the attic was so long ago I've practically forgotten all the little treasure's I have up there."

Pansy couldn't help but get excited as well.

X

Draco entered their little flat, humming under his breath, something he had never done previous to arriving in the muggle world. But really, muggles should never had been allowed to make such catchy tunes. So he was humming when he greeted Pansy in the kitchen, eliciting a puzzled laugh from her.

"Draco?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Hmm?" he hummed distractedly at her, opening the fridge door and peering at the contents, though Pansy already had dinner cooking.

"You're humming." she told him.

He looked at her and frowned. "I know."

"Any reason why?" she persisted, smiling.

Draco shut the fridge door, he had spent three days when he had discovered the machine trying to work out how the light inside worked, after which he had taken it apart just to prove he could put it back together. He turned to Pansy, finally realising she was dressed in one of her more revealing tops, showing off the small bump her stomach had become.

"Just a song that was playing constantly on the radio." he said, moving across the small room to her, sweeping some of her hair back to tuck it behind her ear. "Not that I'm complaining, but why…" he trailed off, moving his other hand down to rest on the bump.

Pansy smiled at him. "Well… It was brought to my attention that I didn't need to hide it anymore."

"Hmm." was his response. He kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back and looking in the pot. He eyed it critically. He had long since given up trying to work out what exactly it was she cooked. To be fair, it was probably a lot more edible than what it had been a month ago. In any case, Pansy was determined to learn to cook, and cook well, and Draco had learned the hard way to keep his comments to himself in regards to it.

"Draco," Pansy said quietly, turning back to the pot, and the shapeless, lumpy stew inside it. "It was also brought to my attention that we've never actually sat down and talked about the baby."

Draco's eyes narrowed sharply at her, was this one of those mood things he'd read about women getting, which thankfully he had managed to avoid thus far. "What do you mean?" he hedged carefully, knowing this conversation could easily go either way.

"Well, we were only going out for under a year when I got pregnant." she stopped, unsure of whether to go on, and even if she did, what to say. She had been thinking about it all afternoon since her talk with Mrs. Samson. Her thoughts meandering over the what ifs, that up until now had been pushed to the back of her mind to be dealt with some other time.

"Pansy." Draco said slowly, stepping up behind her, wrapping one arm around her middle, gently brushing her hair with the other. "If I didn't want to be here, with you, I wouldn't be here. If I didn't want you to have a baby I would have taken a lot more care than I did. I want you, and I want our baby. What else do we need to talk about?" he asked.

Making sure to turn the cooker off, Pansy turned to Draco, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his shoulder. Her silence was answer enough to his question and he smiled slightly. Secretly very impressed with himself, he had not only managed to alleviate her fears, but he had avoided making her cry.

_Haha, that's men for you. But poor Pansy, getting all worried like that! I hoped you enjoyed, do remember to review once you read! I'm disappointed by the general lack of reviews._


End file.
